


Why You? [Brandon Arreaga]

by aintjacq



Category: Brandon Arreaga - Fandom, PRETTYMUCH (Band)
Genre: Band, Cute, England - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Prettymuch - Freeform, Romance, UK - Freeform, brandon arreaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-08-26 05:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16675210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aintjacq/pseuds/aintjacq
Summary: A hardcore PrettyMuch fan happened to meet all of the boys by accident, shortly after being notified they had landed in England. Little does she know that she would begin to see them a lot more often.Especially her favorite band member-the one she bumped into first: Brandon Arreaga.





	1. 0 | @brandon_arreaga liked your post

She did everything to avoid the brown eyes that was staring at her. Her own eyes were on the floor but she could feel him studying her face. After a few minutes, she finally mustered the courage to look up at him, only to find that he was merely inches away. 

"Uhm, Brandon." 

"Mhm?" He sounded as if he wasn't paying attention. 

Hannah swore she saw his eyes wander to her lips but she wasn't sure. 

"Personal space." 

"Mhm." He only repeated. 

By now it was clear that Brandon was staring at her lips, biting his own in the process. Hannah felt awkward but at the same time she was compelled to close the space between them. 

"Hannah?" He looked up into her eyes. 

The way he looked at her made it hard for Hannah to not smile like an idiot. 

"Yeah?" She meant to say, although it came out like a whisper. 

"I think I-" 

to be continued... 

@the-only-one commented: WHAT 

@the-only-one commented: AUTHOR YOU DID NOT JUST 

@bethwallace replied: unfortunately I just did 

@pretty_caleb commented: YOU CANT JUST END THE STORY LIKE THIS 

@bethwallace replied: it's not over dw 

@madbooklover commented: is this a typo what you cant do this to me hasgfiafeofjWHAt 

@bethwallace replied: no, it's not a typo 

Rubbing my eyes, I stared tiredly at the screen. The recent update on the fanfiction I uploaded was booming with surprised, furious comments. I couldn't help but smirk, loving the feeling of leaving my fans on edge. 

I closed my laptop and switched to my phone, deciding to kill time by reading other fanfictions. A few notifications popped up of some fan account liking some of my old tweets.

@coolhonoret liked your tweet: new obsession. PRETTYMUCH. @brandon_arreaga is mine.  
-9:21pm, 6 Sep 2017 

@coolhonoret liked your tweet: I can't stop listening to @PRETTYMUCH's songs help  
-3:11am, 11 Sep 2017 

Just as I was about to turn off notifications so I could read without disturbance, four notifications popped up at the top of my screen, making my heart stop for a split second.

@brandon_arreaga liked your comment on their post: omg please marry me 

Holy shit. 

@brandon_arreaga liked your comment on their post: your voice reminds me of a choir of angels 

Oh my God.

@brandon_arreaga liked your post: youre just so freaking beautiful can you just fly to england already 

@brandon_arreaga commented on your post: maybe we will 

My breath was caught in my throat as my eyes teared up, blurring my vision of my phone screen. I couldn't believe this was real. 

I did a double-take on the username and even went on the profile to check if it was legit. If it was really the Brandon Arreaga commenting on my post. 

There was the verified tick. 

Holy shit. 

I think I just died a bit.


	2. 1 | here

Waving bye to my friends, I walked out of school inbetween a river of girls flooding through the big double doors. It was Friday, so this was expected. I was just as eager to get out. 

Finally getting past the gates, I put my earphones in and zoned out on my short walk to the bus stop. Once I got there, I leaned against the shelter as people had   
already occupied the seats underneath. I yawned again, knowing it was my fault as to why I was tired. 

I was always on the same routine, waking up at the exact same time, listening to the same information over and over again in class and end my day staying up late, reading fanfictions on my phone. This morning I dreaded another day of school yet again, knowing I'd be following the same pattern. Thank God I actually survived today. 

It wasn't really the classes I dreaded, it was the people in the school. No, I didn't get bullied. Actually, bullying in our school is quite uncommon, despite what I think about the people. No one physically hurts anyone but there is quite a lot of emotional damage if you become friends with the wrong people. Unfortunately for me, I am friends with the wrong people. And every lunch time or free period I get with them, the only thing we do is:

Sit, eat and bitch.

I'd be fine with the bitching part (since, let's face it, everyone bitches), if they weren't two-faced shit-stirrers. 

Sure there are times when I could tolerate my small group of friends because honestly, I loved them. They were weird, funny and relatable but the only thing is that they weren't people I could trust. They acted so fake behind people's back - including mine. And the thing is, I couldn't even run to other friends because everyone else in my year was the same. There wasn't anyone in the school that I could trust any of my secrets with. So to stay on the safe side, I never said anything deep about myself to anybody and tried to stay well away from drama. 

Today however, was the most tiring. This was because I actually got involved in drama after my opinion on something got out. Which then resulted to a bit of tension and silent treatment to certain people.

What can you do really? That's what you get for attending an all girls school.

Yawning once more, I found myself closing my eyes and tilted my head so it would rest against the post of the shelter.

"Why are you always tired?" I heard someone say faintly through my music.

I kept my eyes closed and took out an earphone. "What do you want Dylan?"

"You know what I want."

My eyes peered open, curiously looking at the desperate boy looming over me. "You know Kayla isn't interested. There's nothing I can do about that."

"Please."

"Nope." I said simply, closing my eyes once more.

"I'll pay you-"

God this boy was desperate.

But the mention of money, I couldn't help but say, "I'm listening."

"A pound."

I flipped him off.

"What, are the girls in your school that bad?"

"Not bad enough. Everyone knows all girl schools are wilder." I could hear the grin in his voice.

I opened my eyes again just to let him see my eye roll and closed them. "Stop being a perv. If you weren't my cousin, I would've put a restraining order on you."   
Dylan was actually a pretty good guy but what prevented me from helping him was his irritating demeanour towards me. He can be a really big twat sometimes.

"Whatever," I mentally smiled, glad the conversation was over until, "Oh, isn't that your bus by the way?" 

My eyes snapped open. He had my attention now. I pushed pass Dylan and watched my bus drive away. I glared at him and put my fingers to my temples. 

"You're so annoying!" I would've followed that with a string of profanities but I wasn't in the mood.

I heard his laughter in the distance as I started to walk home. The next bus came in half an hour and it took twenty minutes to walk home so I just decided to treck the walk instead. At least I would be saving money that way.

Halfway there, I glanced through the windows of a few small shops and saw some Christmas decorations on sale. It's literally the first of November! I took my phone out to snap a picture of them to send to my friends. But as I turned on my mobile data, my focus was switched to something else.

Notifications of posts of various social medias popped up and I began to swipe them up at first but until one tweet had caught my eye. I continued to walk as I pressed on the tweet notification.

PRETTYMUCH  
@PRETTYMUCH  
London vibes.  
6hrs ago 

Beneath the tweet was a picture of the five boys seated in Caffè Nero, drinking their individual drinks while they looked up at the camera. My eyes widened when I saw the photo.

They were here.

They were really here.

In the UK.

Smiling like an idiot as I walked down the street, I kept my eyes glued to the phone. They all looked so adorable in the photo but what made it better was that they were actually in the same country as me. 

I wasn't sure how it was possible but my smile widened when I stared at Brandon in particular. If you haven't already guessed it, he was my favourite. Which is why I was so happy the week he replied to my comment, hinting they'd pay England a visit.

I came to point in the street where I had to cross the road so I looked up from my phone. At that moment, I bumped into someone, making me drop my phone, unplugging itself from my earphones. The sound of the impact it made with the floor made me cringe.

"Sorry." I mumbled as I looked up at them while stuffing my earphones into my pocket.

As bad as it sounds, the way he was dressed made me want to regret my apology. The guy looked so dodgy. He wore all black and had his hood up over a cap, the lower part of his face ducking into his hoodie. His eyes were covered with sunglasses. 

Who wears sunglasses in November? In England? The weather here usually consists of dark clouds and drizzles of rain. There wasn't even any sun out.  
He was either a tourist, a weirdo or a drug dealer. From the looks of him, it was probably the last option. 

"No, I'm sorry," His voice was gruff, like he was trying to disguise it. 

"It's okay. Uhm..." I trailed off, not knowing how to respond.

By then I had already spotted my phone on the road, face flat. Then a car drove right on top of it.

And then another.

Eyes wide in shock, I sighed and went over to it. I hestitated a bit before picking it up, knowing it was finished. I'd only dropped my phone a few times so I probably wouldn't be as worried but the car just demolished it. The screen was still facing downwards as I picked it up since I was too scared to flip it over and look at the damage. Eventually, I turned it over and I frowned. It was exactly how I expected it to be - a fully cracked screen and a compressed dent from being flattened. 

"God, I am really sorry about that. I can get it repaired for you if you want." 

I turned around to look at the guy who I bumped into. I thought he already left, like a normal person would do. But it turned out he was watching me the whole time, staying in the same spot. He sounded genuinely sorry but I still looked at him weirdly, still debating if he was a drug dealer but as he dropped the gruffiness in his voice, his accent was clear; american. Maybe he was just a tourist. And he sounded young, probably around my age.

There are still drug dealers your age, Beth.

Knowing I shouldn't trust a stranger, I attepmted a friendly smile that just came out as a grimace and said, "No that's alright. Sorry for bumping into you." 

"No, I insist." 

I was sure he knew I was getting uncomfortable since he relaxed his shoulders and stopped trying to hid his face behind his fully zipped hoodie. He gave me a reassuring smile that made my heart squeeze because of the familiarity of it. I don't know how but I've seen that smile before.

"Uh, it's fine, really." 

I bit my lip, sort of just wanting to leave. Even though the guy wasn't giving off any 'druggy' vibes, my mum always said not to talk to weird-looking strangers so I would rather take my chances and leave.

The guy looked around and he softly smiled again as his face was turned in the direction of a phone repair shop. How convenient.

"We both know that it's not fine," Well, he got that right. "There's a store right here, c'mon." 

I don't know why but I just found myself following him into the store. Part of me wanted to just turn around the nearest corner. The other part of me wanted to follow him in. I needed to hear how much it would cost to fix anyway. It took me months to save up for this particular phone and I really don't want to be wasting more hours after school just so I could save up again to repair it. 

He held the door open for me, waiting for me to go in before him. I shuffled inside, still not sure why I allowed myself to go in with him behind me. I felt a bit relieved when I saw two people behind the counter. I was glad that there'd at least be a witness in case the guy tries something funny.

The black-hooded boy stood side by side next to me in front of the counter. He took off his glasses off since we were inside but he still kept his hood up, his face still blocked from my sight. 

I decided to speak up as the people on the counter were both looking at us. 

"Uh, my phone is broken. Can it be fixed?" I asked awkwardly as I placed my phone on the counter.

The shorter person on the right took it and examined it for a second before putting it back down.

"No, sorry. It can't be repaired." My heart sunk a little. 

"What? You didn't even look at the phone!" The boy beside me defended.

The short man behind the counter shrugged. "I saw what happened outside, a phone can't survive that."

Both of us sighed, dissappointed.

"But we can give you a discount for a new smartphone that just came in today." The taller worker piped in. 

"No, it's okay. Thank you, Mitch, Will." I nodded, noticing their name tags.

Hearing a ring next to me, the boy took his phone out of his pocket and checked his phone. He put his sunglasses back on after reading the message.

"Crap, I have to go," He turned to me, biting his lip, "I'm really sorry again about your phone." 

He asked the two employees if he could borrow the pen and paper that was resting on the counter. They nodded and the boy quickly scrawled a few numbers on the paper before handing it to me. 

"Here's my number in case you change your mind and want me to pay for a new one. I'll happily do so."

"No, like I said, it's okay." I tried to hand the piece of paper back but he just shook his head and made his way back to the exit. Just as he was about to go   
through the door, he turned back to smile apologetically and in doing so, his glasses slid down his nose slightly so that I could finally see his eyes.

I became stiff and held in the gasp I was tempted to make audible.

It was the same, cute brown eyes I adored through a screen. 

I watched him leave and as soon as he left my sight, I looked down at the piece of paper he gave me with a number and his name just underneath.

Brandon.


	3. Chapter 3

The two workers in the store had to usher me out because I was glued to my spot for so long. The walk home afterwards consisted of me nearly tripping because 

I wasn't concentrating on where I was going. 

I only had one thing on my mind.

Brandon.

Situated in my bedroom, I was replaying the events over and over again in my head. The whole thing only lasted about five minutes. But those five minutes were spent with Brandon. 

The Brandon Arreaga. 

God, I sounded like the ultimate fangirl. I mean, I couldn't help it. My favourite person, who happens to be a celebrity gave me their number and it was displayed out right in front of me, just tempting me to call it. I felt like calling it right now, just to make sure it was him. Surely he wasn't dumb enough to give some random stranger his phone number as they could potentially be a fan.

My mind raced back and fourth, making me feel a bit dizzy. I didn't even touch my social media to tell my friends what happened. I could feel my hands itching to text them—everyone—so badly, but at the same time, I partly just wanted to keep this moment to myself. Then I also remembered I was in bad ties with some of the people I was friends with. Not great timing. No one would believe me anyway, I didn't even get a picture with him.

I mean, I could always call him up to meet and snag a picture.

But I'm too chicken to do that. Plus, I'm sure he'd panic from the fact that he just gave a fan his number. 

And there's also the fact that I don't have a working phone right now so none of those things are exactly possible.

My thoughts were interrupted by hearing the front door downstairs open.

"Hi mum!" I shouted, hoping she'd hear.

Seconds later, she opened my own door and leaned against the frame. 

"Hey honey." She looked exhausted. Black bags hung from her eyes yet her face brightened with her signature smile.

"How was work?" 

"Tiring, as always. What you got there?" She gestured to the piece of paper sitting in front of me.

I sighed, pulling out my phone (or what looked like the remains of a phone) which caused her to give me a look that meant she was waiting for an explanation. 

"I bumped into someone on the way home and I dropped my phone on the road. Two cars drove on top of it and the guy I bumped into gave me his number,   
saying he could pay for a new one." 

I bit my lip, tempted to add, "Oh, and the guy was also famous and I fangirl about him all the time." But I left that part out.

My mum was on the verge of laughter. "Two cars!" 

I rolled my eyes, waiting for her to stop laughing. 

"So hon, are you gonna call him? Because if not, I will. You know we can't pay for a new one, unless you would like a brick phone."

Don't get me wrong, I wanted to call him so bad but I didn't want him to pay for my phone. It was a bit over the top since it was an accident. And again, I didn't   
want him to worry about telling his phone number to someone who could leak it. Saves a lot of trouble to just let him forget about even giving his number out.

"Nah, I thought I'd just ask around the neighbourhood again if they want me to do anything for them. I'll probably get enough money to buy another phone in a few months."

My mum's face scrunched in concern. "Honey, all those hours could be used to study for your A-Levels."

"The exams aren't 'till next year." I laughed.

"That's no excuse!" 

"Mum, it's not that deep. It's just a few hours after school." 

"Whatever," I raised my eyebrow at her using the word. "Just saying, calling the person would save a lot of time and money. Now change out of your uniform and   
come downstairs to help your brother with his homework. He's struggling quite a lot."

"As he always is." I stated as she left the room.

Placing the piece of paper with Brandon's number on it on my bedside table (God, I never thought I'd ever have to do that), I changed and went downstairs.

After helping out, I decided to go outside and have a walk around the neighbourhood. My mum agreed and said I needed more fresh air, despite the fact that I was just in school a few hours ago. I might as well start asking people if they needed help now if I wanted another phone as soon as possible. 

Surprisingly, it was still a bit light out even with November just starting. So I put my coat on, slipped on some shoes and went out the door. I strolled endlessly in the streets, knocking on the occasional door that was familiar to me or looked friendly enough for me to offer my help. My usual prices were a fiver an hour, depending on what the job was. After a while, a few people had already said they'd take my details and would email me when need be.

The sun was already setting, casting the shadows of the houses over me as I walked some more around the neighbourhood with no actual goal. Sometimes it was just nice to walk around and get lost. I wasn't actually lost though, I knew the set out of this town like the back of my hand. I was only ten minutes away from home.

I looked down at my wristwatch when the sun was just disappearing from the horizon.

Seven forty-two.

I should be getting back home.

Turning in the direction of where I lived, I bumped into someone.

Again.

This time, I was on the ground instead of my phone.

"Agh!" We both exclaimed.

"Sorry!" We said again simultaneously.

I looked up and saw a hooded figure. Why do I keep running into hooded people? 

He held out his hand as an offer to help me up. I bit my lip and hesitated before taking it into my own. He wore all black and like Brandon, I couldn't see his face. But unlike Brandon, he somehow seemed less dodgier. I mean, a dodgy person would just walk past, right?

He helped me up, his surprisingly soft grip on my hand not letting go of mine. 

"Thank you." I breathed.

I noticed that he was a bit short but still a lot more taller than I was. 

After a long moment, he must've sensed it getting awkward and let go of my hand as he stepped back into the streetlight behind him. 

I did not expect myself to gasp when I saw a familiar face revealed under the light.

His big brown eyes were staring back at me, almost as if he was studying me. A cute smile took over his face as he did.

"Edwin!" A voice shouted across the road. 

We both turned to our right and saw someone waving over to him, dressed in the same manor. Except the guy across the road was probably a foot taller and had his hood down which exposed his blonde tipped dreads that hung loosely beneath his eyebrows.

Zion.

"We're gonna be late man. Simon's gonna kill us." He said as he put a hat on and securing it by covering it with his hood.

Edwin flashed me another adorable smile, jogged to Zion's direction and they both somehow vanished in the shadows. I didn't mean to make them sound like ninjas but they kind of were. They wore all black and one second they were there and the next, they weren't.

I, being the dumfounded person as always, stood there under the streetlamp trying to assess what had just happened.

God, why didn't I ask for a photo? I just watched them get away, like I did with Brandon.

On the way back home, the corners of my lips threatened to curve but I knew I wouldn't be able to stop smiling if I did so I just kept my head down and did all I could to hold it in.

I still couldn't believe what had just happened. Knowing me, it was probably just my messed up imagination. 

There is no way I have just seen three PrettyMuch members in real life, in my neighbourhood, in the same day. And why are they prone to running into me?

-

The paper was gone when I came back home. 

I did freak out a little but calmed down after reminding myself that I wasn't going to call Brandon anyway. But I still wanted to keep the paper for keepsake - no matter how creepy it sounded.

I was out for quite a while so someone could have been in my room. I knew it was my brother. He always came in because he wanted the room. Just as I was about to shout at him, I saw that he was in the living room, sitting in the same position from when I left, still trying to finish his homework. 

The only other people in the house were my parents. My dad was sleeping so after searching my room for a bit just to check that I haven't misplaced the paper, I called out to my mum who was conveniently ironing in the living room.

"Ma, did you see that piece of paper with the number of that guy I told you about?"

She kept ironing but eyed me curiously. "Why? Did you finally decide to call them?" Before I could think of a way to respond, she continued, "Because I already did."

"What?" It came out as an exclamation more than a question.

"I said I already called him." 

"I know, but why?" I tried to keep the exasperation out of my voice but it was still there.

"Honey, like I said, you shouldn't be wasting your time or money when it wasn't your fault." 

"But..." 

"But what?" She looked at me but carried on knowing that I wasn't going to say anything. "Anyways, he said that he can pay it by cash and you're going to have to   
pick it up in two days at some address he gave me." She said it so casually, even still concentrating on her ironing.

Okay, is this really happening?

"Ma, are you joking?" She looked up at me innocently and shook her head. "Do you realise how dodgy this sounds? Who pays by cash anymore? And I have to pick it up? Why can't he just send it through PayPal or something?" 

I mean, Brandon did look a bit suspicious in his clothes but I am pretty sure he wouldn't pay things by cash, especially since he has a lot of money.

She finally put her iron down and leaned her two palms against the board. "Hon, I asked him if it was possible to pay by cash because I didn't want any complications with sending it through online. You know how I am with those things. It just saves a lot more complication. Plus, the boy sounded very nice and was very apologetic through the phone. I almost felt bad for letting him pay."

Is my mum pulling a prank on me or something?

Can someone point out the camera please?

Realising she was serious, I gulped the saliva that was building up in my mouth. I ran out of words. I didn't even know what to say.

"Why are you all quiet now?" 

"How much money is he giving anyway?"

"About two hundred quid."

My eyeballs nearly bulged out their sockets. "What! Mum that's way too much!"

"What? That's how much your phone cost, right? Well, about half. He insisted to pay full price but I decided to make it easier for him and lowered it since it was   
just an accident."

I sighed, not wanting to prolong this conversation even more. "Did you say that I need to pick up the money tomorrow?"

"Your phone, your responsibility." 

"Where am I supposed to pick it up?" 

She pulled something out of her front pocket and gave it to me. It was the same piece of paper I was looking for but it now had an address written underneath in capital letters. 

"A hotel near the edge of town. And the only hotel in town so I'm sure you won't get lost. The room number is on the paper." 

"I didn't even know this cheap place had a hotel."

"Me too." She chuckled.

I sat down, a bit overwhelmed.

"So, you're telling me that you spoke to the guy that partly broke my phone and he's paying for half the thing in cash and I have to pick it up on Sunday?" 

"Yep."

"Mum, are you listening to me? I have to pick up a large amount of money in a hotel room. Do you want me to get arrested?"

She laughed. "Don't be silly Beth."

I sighed again at my mum.

"Don't you sigh at me. He said he had a very busy schedule for the next few days but thought he could squeeze a time in to give it on Sunday. Ten-thirty in the morning. So you can go after church."

"Are you sure?" 

I still thought it was a dodgy process. Brandon would have gotten his manager to mail it to us or something if he had such a busy scheduele. 

But if it meant that I got to see Brandon again, I'm not complaining.

"Yes! God, do you want me to explain it in another language?"

I smiled in response. "Nope. Sorry for asking too many questions. Thank you. And love you."

"Love you too. Now go and do your work."

When I was out of her sight, I internally squealed. I smiled to myself on the way up the stairs and crashed on the bed. I stared up at the wall, thinking.

Am I really going to see Brandon Arreaga again?


End file.
